Scream
by Park Eun Ah-1412
Summary: Suara jeritan,bau darah sudah terbiasa di pandang./Kalau kita penasaran,bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya/sudahlah hentikan permainan konyol ini!/


Suara jeritan tengah malam sudah terbiasa terdengar.

Bau anyir darah sangat menusuk indra penciuman.

Benda tajam melayang ke berbagai arah,seakan siap menerkam.

Malamlah yang menjadi saksi atas kejadian yang telah terjadi.

Paring : Lucy,[Gray,Natsu,Erza,Ultear]

Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima

Rate : T

Genre : Horor,Mistery

Warning :OOC,GAJE,PENYAKIT JANTUNG(?),STRESS,TYPO BERSEBARAN

.

Don't like,don't read

.

.

Namaku Lucy Hearfilia,seorang putri dari keluarga Heartfilia sebuah keluarga yang sangat terkenal di daerah ini. Namun keberadaanku di dalam keluarga itu sangatlah singkat,karena sebuah tragedi mengenaskan telah merengut nyawa kedua orang tuaku membuatku sangat syok saat berumur 6 tahun.

Berawal dari sanalah kehidupan baru yang kujalani hingga sekarang. Tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil,mencari uang dengan kerja keras. Semua itu aku jalani tanpa ada yang memberiku semangat,hingga aku bertemu teman-teman yang sangat peduli denganku. Sungguh,aku tak menyangka mereka yang hidupnya tidak mengenaskan sepertiku mau berteman denganku dengan keadaan begini,tapi..inilah hidupku sekarang!.

Saat ini aku berumur 18 tahun,kelas 3 SMA di sebuah kota Fiore yang tidak terlalu terkenal. Aku bertemu dengan mereka di sana saat upacara penerimaan masuk. Mereka,gadis bernama Erza dan pemuda bernama Natsu dan Gray.

Pagi hari yang cerah,orang-orang dengan semangatnya pasti langsung menuju tempat tujuan dengan penampilan bagus. Tapi tidak denganku,mata berkantung dan senyuman tak menghiasi wajahku. Yeah orang menganggapku adalah gadis malas.

"Ohayou,Lucy!" sapa seorang di belakangku membuatku malas menoleh,sementara ia terus tetap mengejarku hinga ia sampai di sebelahku. "Hei..hei,kenapa kau memasang wajah begitu! Makin jelek tahu!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku membuatnya ikut berhenti. "Bisakah kau diam Natsu?" kataku tegas penuh penekanan dan ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Dengan berjalan beriringan bersamanya,aku berjalan menuju kelas yang sama dengannya. Ketika masuk,aku langsung disambut oleh Erza dan Gray yang sedang bercanda ria. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku disamping Erza dan Natsu duduk disamping Gray.

"Hei,Lucy kau kenapa?" tanya Erza seraya menyilahkanku duduk disampingnya. "Oh,aku kurang tidur. Tadi malam aku menonton hingga larut malam" aku terenyum lima jari sementara ia hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Hei...hei,aku ada berita menggemparkan!" Aku,Erza,dan Gray langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tampak serius dengan ocehannya. "Kenapa?" tanya Gray penasaran,kami pun langsung mendekat satu sama lain seperti seorang Timnas yang mengatur strategi.

"Dengar. Apakalian tahu rumah kosong didekat apartemen 'Sakura' ?" spontan aku langsung mendongakan kepala sambil menatap Natsu sinis. "Ada apa dengan tempat tinggalku,_Baka_?!"

Dengan cepat mereka langsung menarik kepalaku masuk ke dalam perkumpulan itu(?). "_Baka_! Nanti yang lain dengar!" kami bungkam,sambil terus mendengar ceramahan Natsu.

"Kata tetangga rumah itu. setiap malam kamis terdengar suara aneh dari sana,entah kenapa"

DEG!

Jantungku berpacu dengan cepat,karena mengetahui bahwa rumah itu juga bertetangga dengan rumahku!. "Na-natsu,kau bercanda kan?" tanya Erza sedikit bergetar.

"Ini kan hanya rumor!" seketika kami langsung membubarkan diri dan duduk seperti biasa. "Aku kira beneran!" ujar Erza yang sebenarnya penakut karena terlalu dimanja orang tuanya.

"Kalau kita penasaran,bagaimana kalau kita menyelidikinya?"ajakku karena rasa ingin tahu yang melebihi normal(?). semua terdiam,namun menit berikutnya Gray dan Natsu akhirnya mengagguk mantap,sementara Erza mengagguk ragu-ragu.

~~0~~

Sudah 2 hari kami melakukan penyelidikan,namun hasilnya tetap saja. Tapi kami mendapatkan sedikit kejanggalan pada tetangganya,dan kebetulan teman sekelas kami. Teman kami bernama Ultear, Ia adalah tipikal gadis yang pendiam dan misterius membuat kecurigaan kami semakin bertambah. Hingga pada hari Selasa,dua hari sebelum kami akan memasuki rumah angker itu,kami sempat mengobrol dengannya.

"Maaf mengganggu,sebenarnya kami sedang menyelidiki rumah angker di dekat rumahmu. Bisakah kau membantu kami?" tawarku sopan karena tak mau menambah masalah. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kami ber-empat dengan tatapan dingin.

"Apa kalian mencurigaiku?" Aku,Gray,Natsu,dan Erza langsung gelagapan ketika ia menghantamkan pertanyaan itu. ah,tidak perlu di tutupi lagi!.

"Se-sebanarnya...i-iya" aku menoleh ke arah Natsu sambil melihatnya seolah berkata '_Baka_!',kenapa ia bilang begitu sih! Justru itu yang membuat hatinya tambah panas.

"Kalau kalian mau menyelidiku,silahkan saja periksa aku,dan rumahku" kami memandang tak percaya dengan gadis di hadapan kami. Bisa-bisanya ia membiarkan kami memeriksa rumahnya!. Namun berkat keberaniannya membuat kecurigaan kami turun drastis.

"Ba-baiklah,pulang sekolah kita ke rumahmu,_ne_?" kataku tersenyum membuatnya pucat entah kenapa.

.

.

"Silahkan,lewat sini" Ultear membimbing kami menuju kamarnya seraya melewati lorong-lorong yang agak gelap. Aih,seharusnya aku menarik ucapanku untuk menurnkan kecurigaannya!. Kulihat Erza tengah menahan rasa takut seraya memegang tanganku erat. "Erza,kau kenapa?"

"Lu-lucy,aku takut!" aih,dasar anak mami. Dengan cepat kami menyusuri lorong hingga kami sampai di sebuah ruangan yang membuat kami terkejut sekaligus merinding. "Selamat datang di kamarku,"

Kamarnya sungguh mengerikan! Boneka di sana sini,bukannya lampu yang menerangi melainkan lilin,ber-cat merah,dan lampu yang sedikit remang-remang. Ah!sungguh gadis ini!.

Perlahan aku berjalan ke arah jendela yang berada di samping rak buku kemudian membukannya. Sungguh,aku terkejut dan pucat pasi melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapanku. Terlihat bagian dalam rumah angker itu terlihat jelas karena atapnya telah hilang entah di terbangkan angin atau apalah,dan juga saat ini kami berada di lantai atas membuatnya terlihat jelas.

"He-hei,bukankah dari sini ia bisa langsung turun dengan tangga?" bisik Gray merinding,kemudian aku mengangguk lemah. Dengan cepat aku langsung menutup jendela tersebut kemudian pamit pada Ultear karena aku harus kerja sambilan sekarang.

~~0~~

"Hari ini kita jadi kan,kerumah angker itu?" kata Natsu dengan semangatnya yang berapi-api. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan lesu,karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin kulihat kemarin. "Lu-lucy,kalau kau tidak mau ikut. Aku juga tidak," suara Erza terdengar sedikit bergetar namun aku segera menyemangatinya. "Tidak,Erza. Aku juga penasaran dengan kejadian itu"

"Hei..Lucy,Erza!apa kita akan mengajak Ultear juga?" tanya Gray yang masih terdengar cool meskipun di dalam ia adalah cowok cupu. Aku mengagguk tanda memberikannya jawaban "Nanti malam kumpul di depan rumah angker itu ya,dan jangan lupa ajak Ultear"

.

.

"Hei,kalian lama menunggu?" kataku seraya menghampiri mereka berempat sambil membawa perlengkapan di dalam ransel kecilku. "Ah,tidak kami juga baru saja sampai" ujar Erza.

"Ok,ayo kita bagi grup! Erza,Natsu,dan Gray sementara aku dan Ultear" Natsu menarikku ke pojokan lalu berkata"Hei,bagaimana jika dia pelakunya? Nanti kau dihabisi!"

Aku tersenyum ke arah Natsu "mana mungkin! Dia kan teman kita,lagipula jika terjadi sesuatu aku akan langsung membunyikan alarm pertolongan,ayo" aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Natsu yang masih terbengong di sana sementara aku langsung menggandeng tangan Ultear sambil memasuki rumah tersebut. Dan kurasakan tangannya...sangat dingin.

.

.

"Baiklah,Aku dan Ultear ke lantai atas dulu ya,kalian di lantai bawah saja" aku menarik tangan Ultear menuju lantai atas hingga kami sampai di suatu ruangan yang sangat gelap,dan untungnya aku dan Ultear membawa senter.

BRAK!

"Cu-cukup sudah!" suaranya bergetar seraya mendobrak pintu membuat suara debaman yang agak keras. Akupun menoleh ketika tengah melihat-lihat sesuatu.

"Ultear,kau kenapa? Apa kau takut?" kataku segera menenangkannya sambil memegang tangannya,kemudian di tepisnya. "Sudahlah Lucy,hentikan permainan konyol ini!"

Aku agak terkejut,kemudian digantikan dengan senyuman khas diriku. "Ah,kau sudah melihatnya ya?" Ultear menunduk dengan badan bergetar.

"aku tahu bahwa kau sudah membunuh banyak orang di tempat ini! Entah apa alasanmu aku tak tahu!" perlahan aku mendekat membuatnya semakin mundur ke belakang kemudian berbisik. "Hm,aku tahu kau pasti melihatku membunuh dari jendela kamarmu kan?"

JLEB!

Darah segar menetes perlahan hingga menyentuh lantai,membuat Ultear meringis kesakitan. "Cukup,kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu. Maka sampai disni saja" pisau dapur dengan cepat menancap di jantungya membuatku tertawa puas,sementara ia berusaha meminta tolong namun suaranya tercekat karena menahan sakit yang tengah menderanya.

"Kau tahu alasanku begini? Itu karena aku iri dengan hidup kalian! Hahahha,aku akan menunjukan sebuah penderitaan pada orang macam kalian! Setiap kalian mengajakku berbicara,entah kenapa aku merasa kau telah mengejek hidupku! Bersyukurlah kalian bisa bersenang-senang sampai sekarang! Lihat hidupku,lihat! Orang tuaku mati di dibunuh di depan mataku dengan sadisnya,maka dari itu aku ingin kalian juga merasakannya!" seolah aku berbicara sendiri panjang lebar,aku melihat Ultear sudah tidak berdaya aku yakin ia sudah mati.

Dengan senyuma khas di wajahku,aku langsung membersihkan darah yang menempel di wajah serta tanganku dan membuat air mata seolah aku menyaksikan ultear telah terbunuh.

"Gray,Erza,Natsu! Tolong aku cepat!"teriakku terdengar panik,padahal aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyaku itu.

.

.

END

**Author POV **

**Haiii,bagaimana? Serem nggak? Hahaha...pasti kurang ya soalnya ini juga fic horor pertama gw hahaaha**

**Ok,jadi mohon Riviewnya ya.. sorry kalo Gaje MAKSIMAL!HAHAHAHA...**

**AKHIR KATA MOHON RIVIEWNYA!**


End file.
